Hitori Ja Nai Kara
by grettama
Summary: Because I’m not alone. Sasuke’s POV from Soba Ni Iru Kara. A fic for SasuNaru’s Day.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary : Because I'm not alone. Sasuke's POV from Soba Ni Iru Kara. A fic for SasuNaru's Day.**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : YAOI. AU. Gaje. OOCness.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Seiba Asuka and Nae Rossi's Present_**

**_Hitori Ja Nai Kara_**

**_Because I'm Not Alone_**

**_A fic for SasuNaru's Day_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

[Sasuke's POV]

Bug!

Aku menghantam keras wajahnya dengan tinjuku, membuatnya terhuyung mundur dan mengernyit kesakitan. Belum puas, aku mengarahkan lututku tepat ke perutnya, membuatnya terbatuk dan kemudian terkapar di tanah. Temannya yang lain menyerangku dari samping, telak mengenai rahangku, tapi aku bergeming, mengalahkan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajahku dan berbalik, membalas serangan orang yang tadi dengan bodohnya berani meninjuku. Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan meremukkan hidungnya, darah yang amis dan lengket mengotori tanganku, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku terus menyerang dengan membabi buta sampai sasaranku ambruk tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berhenti menyerang dan berdiri tersengal. Mampus kalian. Hanya orang bodoh yang berani menantang seorang Uchiha Sasuke berkelahi. Masih untung aku tidak membunuh kalian.

Aku menyapu darah yang mengalir pelan dari sudut mulutku dengan punggung tanganku dan mencoba mengatur napas. Memastikan tak ada noda darah di seragam sekolahku, aku membalikan tubuhku dan pergi meninggalkan pecundang-pecundang tak berguna itu.

-

Aku berjalan dengan tenang melewati koridor sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasku. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan dari orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku, serta bisikan-bisikan dan tudingan-tudingan penuh ketakutan, amarah dan cemooh. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kebanyakan dari mereka takut padaku dan tak akan berani melakukan hal bodoh selain berbisik-bisik di belakangku.

Aku membuka pintu kelasku, membuat beberapa orang cewek yang bergerombol di depan pintu memekik kaget campur kegirangan sebelum menyingkir dari hadapanku. Tak ada yang mengomentari wajahku yang penuh lebam dan luka-luka. Aku berjalan menuju tempat dudukku di bagian paling belakang kelas dekat jendela, dan duduk diam di sana, memandang keluar jendela.

"Berkelahi lagi kurasa…"

"Lihat semua lukanya itu…"

"Padahal dia pintar dan tampan…"

"Tapi kalau berandalan ya…"

Cih. Ternyata aku salah. Bukannya tak ada yang mengomentari, tapi mereka baru berkomentar setelah menganggap aku tidak mendengar mereka. Orang-orang bodoh.

Bukan keinginanku untuk menjadi bengal begini. Aku bisa jadi anak baik-baik, Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan, pintar, kaya dan murid teladan kalau aku mau. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak menginginkan itu. Aku juga tidak menginginkan perceraian kedua orangtuaku, yang akhirnya menelantarkan aku dan kakakku. Aku juga tidak menginginkan kematian kakakku, satu-satunya orang yang kusayangi dan menyangiku. Aku tidak pernah menginginkan semua hal konyol itu.

Dan sifat pemberontakku ini muncul karena aku sendirian. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa lagi di dunia ini yang bisa mengisi kekosongan besar yang ditinggalkan kakakku. Kekosongan yang timbul karena aku terlalu mencintai kakakku, sehingga rasanya sangat amat sakit ketika dia pergi begitu saja, meninggalkanku sendiri. Maka aku memutuskan sejak saat itu, aku tak akan pernah mencintai orang lain, karena cinta hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit yang berkepanjangan.

"Menyebalkan!!!"

Seruan yang tak kalah bodoh itu membuatku menoleh sedikit dari jendelaku. Cowok pirang paling bodoh di seantero Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, baru saja memasuki kelas dan langsung menyerukan kata bodoh itu. Tampangnya kusut dan ia menjatuhkan diri di kursinya yang terletak di bagian depan dengan kesal sambil melempar tasnya ke atas meja.

Hanya dia. Hanya dia yang tak pernah membicarakanku diam-diam. Hanya dia yang tak pernah mempedulikan seberapa berandalannya aku. Dan hanya dia yang tak pernah tertarik untuk menjilatku walaupun tahu aku seorang Uchiha. Dia dengan santai malah menjaga jarak denganku, tak pernah mengajakku bicara, dan tak akan pernah memandangku.

Bel berbunyi. Umino-sensei, wali kelas kami, memasuki kelas dengan senyum ramahnya yang biasa.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak," sapanya. "Hari ini aku akan menukar tempat duduk beberapa di antara kalian."

Langsung terdengar bisik-bisik seru di seluruh kelas, terutama ditimbulkan oleh cewek-cewek yang berharap akan duduk di sebelah orang yang mereka sukai. Konyol.

Umino-sensei memberi isyarat agar kelasnya tenang. "Jadi… Aburame, kau tukar tempat dengan Hyuuga. Lalu, Haruno, kau juga tukar tempat dengan Tenten dan terakhir Uzumaki, kau tukar dengan Nara."

Ketika Umino-sensei selesai bicara, anak-anak yang tadi disebutkan namanya langsung mengangkat meja dan kursinya, mencari-cari dimana tempat baru mereka, kecuali satu orang.

"Eh?" celetuk seseorang dengan nada kaget campur tidak percaya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki 'Dobe' Naruto.

"Ya, Uzumaki?" tanggap Umino-sensei kalem.

"A-aku tidak mau!" serunya. "Masa aku harus duduk di sebelah Teme?!" protesnya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku mendengus. Beraninya cowok sial itu memanggilku Teme.

"Uzumaki jaga bicaramu. Dan, ya, kau harus duduk di sana," kata Umino-sensei, agak tegas kali ini.

"Tapi—"

"Kau sudah berjanji padaku, Uzumaki. Sekarang diam dan pindah."

Aku mendengus geli melihat si Dobe itu menggembungkan pipinya pasrah dan akhirnya memindahkan meja dan kursinya ke sebelahku, tempat yang tadinya diduduki si jenius Nara Shikamaru.

Dia menggabrukkan meja dan kursinya begitu saja sambil menggerutu, menghiraukan tatapan mencela dari anak-anak lain, dan tidak menggubris pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Inuzuka Kiba yang duduk di depannya mengenai 'kau janji apa sih dengan Umino-sensei?'

Dan ia masih terus menggerutu sepanjang hari itu, sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku yang tak pernah punya teman sejak kakakku meninggal, selalu menghabiskan waktu istirahat siangku dengan menyendiri di atap sekolah. Hanya duduk diam, kadang memikirkan apa sebaiknya aku terjun dan mengakhiri hidupku atau tidak, tapi kebanyakan waktunya kuhabiskan dengan tidur telentang dan memandangi langit. Terdengar melankolis memang, tapi entah kenapa ketika memandang langit itu adalah satu-satunya saat di mana aku merasa tidak sendirian.

"Sensei curang!!!"

Seruan itu membuatku mengernyit dan mendudukkan diri, kemudian menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Wa? Teme? Ngapain kau di sini!?" serunya kaget campur sebal sambil menunjuk ke arahku dengan dramatis.

Aku memandang sinis cowok pirang bodoh yang bernama Naruto itu dan mendengus. "Bukan urusanmu," kataku dingin, bangkit berdiri dan berdiri bersandar pada teralis besi yang mengelilingi atap, memunggungi Dobe yang mengganggu istirahat siangku dengan sukses itu.

"Aargh!" terdengar ia mengerang frustasi. "Kenapa malah ketemu dia di sini?? Ini semua gara-gara Iruka-sensei!!"

Aku menahan tawaku mendengar ia yang berbicara sendiri dan bergumam, "Dobe."

"Apa? Apa tadi kau bilang?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Hm, tak kusangka dia mendengarku.

"Teme! Aku bicara padamu!" serunya tersinggung karena aku tidak menjawab.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, Dobe," kataku, cukup keras untuk didengarnya. Sebelum aku sempat menghindar, tangannya sudah mencengkram kerah kemejaku. Wajah kecoklatannya hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Matanya yang, aku baru sadar warnanya biru cerah, memancarkan rasa marah yang amat sangat walaupun aku tak tahu kenapa.

"Jangan. Panggil. Aku. Begitu. Teme," ucapnya, penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

"Dan punya hak apa kau memanggilku Teme, _Dobe_?" balasku.

Dia membuka mulutnya, mencari kata-kata untuk membalasku lagi, tapi setelah beberapa saat dan dia tidak kunjung menemukan kata yang tepat juga, akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada seragamku dan mengumpat. "Sial!"

Aku tersenyum geli.

"Awas kau, Teme. Jangan cari gara-gara denganku," ancamnya, berusaha terdengar menakutkan. Ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah pergi.

Tapi karena dianya yang terlampau bodoh atau apa, aku juga tidak tahu, entah kenapa dia bisa terpeleset dan kehilangan keseimbangan begitu saja. Refleks, aku menangkapnya sebelum punggungnya menyentuh lantai atap yang keras. Tapi ternyata bodoh itu bisa menular. Aku yang terlalu cepat bergerak juga kehilangan keseimbangan ketika hendak menahannya agar tidak jatuh.

Bruk.

Akhirnya kami berdua malah jatuh, tapi ternyata lantai atap tidak sekeras yang kukira. Sangat empuk dan bergerak naik turun. Eh? Bergerak naik turun?

Aku membuka mataku yang otomatis kupejamkan ketika jatuh dan mendapati mata biru cerah itu ada tepat dihadapanku. Sangat dekat. Aku mencoba menarik napas, tapi jalan napasku dihalangi oleh sesuatu, dan ketika aku menyadarinya…

"Mmmphh!!!!" seru Dobe tertahan. Tentu saja, ia sama sekali tidak bia membuka mulutnya untuk saat ini karena bibirku-lah yang memblokir bibirnya.

Aku langsung mengangkat tubuhku yang ternyata menindih tubuh Naruto dan bangkit berdiri dengan sigap, berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi wajahku senetral mungkin.

"Teme sialan!" umpatnya sambil bangkit berdiri. "Jangan dekat-dekat aku lagi seumur hidupmu atau kau akan menyesal!" serunya sambil berjalan, hati-hati kali ini, menuju ke tangga turun dari atap. Ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arahku sebelum menghilang ke dalam gedung sekolah.

Aku hanya mendengus tertawa dan menghela napas. Menarik.

-

Kosong.

Itulah kesan pertama yang selalu kudapat ketika aku memasuki rumahku. Walaupun rumahku yang tergolong besar itu penuh berisi barang-barang mewah peninggalan orang tuaku yang sekarang masing-masing entah berada di mana, tapi tetap saja semuanya terasa kosong. Tak berarti.

Aku melemparkan tasku asal saja ke sudut kamarku, dan merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, tak peduli masih memakai seragam sekolah. Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang sengaja kutempeli dengan kertas pelapis dinding dengan gambar langit cerah di luar sana.

Lagit cerah yang begitu biru… seperti warna mata Naruto…

Aku berdecak.

Sial, kenapa kejadian tadi belum juga menghilang dari otakku? Padahal aku sudah pernah mencium berpuluh-puluh cewek lain sebelumnya, bahkan lebih sensual daripada ciuman tak sengaja seperti tadi. Tapi kenapa sensasi yang ditinggalkannya sama sekali belum hilang? Apa karena yang kucium kali ini adalah cowok?

Aku menggeleng. Tidak. Itu tidak ada hubungannya. Kalaupun memang karena itu, seharusnya aku tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya seperti ini. Ciuman dengan seorang cowok sama sekali tidak ada harganya dan tidak pantas diingat-ingat. Tapi ciuman tadi…

Aku menyentuh bibirku dengan ujung jariku. Kelembutan bibir si Dobe itu masih bisa kurasakan sampai sekarang. Aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuhnya…

Ugh.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Lebih baik aku menelepon Karin atau Sakura atau Ino. Siapa tahu mereka mau kutiduri saat ini. Aku sedang butuh pelampiasan.

-

Dia hanya merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sepanjang hari keesokan harinya. Tatapannya kosong. Aku yakin ia bahkan tidak mendengarkan apa yang diterangkan Hatake-sensei. Bodoh.

Jangan-jangan dia masih memikirkan yang kemarin itu? Aku tersenyum geli dan kembali memandang keluar jendela. Buat apa aku memikirkan otak udang macam dia. Buang-buang waktu.

Tapi setelah dua jam pelajaran berturut-turut posenya tidak berubah juga, itu mulai menggangguku. Jangan-jangan dia sakit?

"Kalau ingin tidur, tidur saja," kataku akhirnya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku mengkhawatirkannya, tapi kelakuannya yang biasanya ceria namun tiba-tiba berubah drastis dan menjadi semakin mirip dengan Nara itu benar-benar janggal. Dan sejujurnya, menurutku ia kelihatan manis saat sedang ceria dan bertingkah bodoh. Ah, ternyata aku bisa berpikiran seperti itu juga.

"Apa?" ia mendongak ke arahku, menatapku tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku barusan. "Kalau Kurenai-sensei tahu aku tidur di tengah jam pelajarannya bisa mati muda aku!" bentaknya dengan suara pelan. Mata birunya yang setengah mengantuk menatap sebal padaku.

"Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau ia kesini. Tidur saja," aku meyakinkannya, menatap mata birunya lekat-lekat, langit yang kusukai itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan mata itu. Anehnya, aku ingin dia percaya kalau aku akan melindunginya. Cih, kurasa perasaanku sudah mulai mengalahkan akal sehatku. Semalam bersama Karin tidak cukup.

Naruto memandangku selama beberapa detik dengan ekspresi tidak percaya, kemudian bergumam, "Baiklah… aku percaya padamu, Teme. Awas kalau kau berani mengerjaiku."

"Hn."

Dan detik berikutnya, ia sudah terlelap.

Sekarang konsentrasiku yang buyar. Aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku ke tempat lain selain wajah tidur Dobe di sebelahku. Dia…

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tidak. Ini salah. Perasaan semacam ini benar-benar tak berguna.

Bel tanda pulang sekolah berdering. Naruto tidak bangun-bangun juga. Aku masih duduk di sebelahnya setelah kelas usai dan anak-anak yang lain berebut untuk keluar kelas lebih dulu, menungguinya sampai ia terbangun. Tapi ketika hari sudah semakin sore dan dia tidak bangun-bangun juga, aku mengulurkan tanganku ke arahnya, hendak membangunkannya, tapi kuurungkan niatku. Dia mungkin benar-benar kurang tidur.

Maka aku bangkit dan hendak pergi juga.

Tapi sekali lagi aku menghentikan langkahku. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Dia manis juga kalau sedang tidur. Aku mendengus ketika sadar aku punya pikiran seperti itu. Sudah dua kali hari ini aku berpikir kalau dia manis. Aku melepas blazer hitamku dan menyampirkannya ke tubuh Naruto, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium puncak kepalanya sekilas sebelum aku pergi. Persetan dengan semuanya, pikirku sambil berjalan keluar dari kelas.

-

Kali ini aku setuju dengan Shikamaru. Merepotkan. Karin, sebagai bayaran karena 'menemani'-ku semalam, memintaku untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke ocean park. Menyebalkan. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain menuruti permintaannya, berusaha bersabar dan mengekornya kemana-mana di ocean park. Sebisa mungkin, aku menanggapi semua perkataannya hanya dengan 'hn'-ku. Aku tak ingin bicara terlalu banyak dengan cewek murahan macam dia.

"Sayang, lihat! Lucu banget ya ikannya…" katanya sok histeris, memeluk lenganku dengan manja.

"Hn."

"Ayo kesana, sayang. Katanya di sana ikannya lebih bervariasi."

"Hn."

"Sayang~, bagus banget ya…"

"Hn."

Semacam itulah. Untungnya cewek itu juga tidak menuntut lebih. Aku sedang malas bicara, terutama dengan dia.

"Sayang, beliin es krim dong…" pinta Karin sambil menarikku keluar dari ocean park. Aku mengangguk singkat dan menyanggupi ajakannya, membiarkan diriku ditarik-tarik olehnya.

Aku hanya berdiri membelakangi Karin ketika ia memesan satu es krim vanilla untuk dirinya sendiri. Daripada memerhatikan Karin, aku lebih baik memerhatikan keadaan sekelilingku.

Mata onyx-ku pun menangkap sesuatu yang menarik. Naruto, ada cukup jauh dariku, sedang berdiri berdua dengan seseorang yang kukenali sebagai Inuzuka Kiba. Naruto tampaknya sedang, eh? Memegangi kedua pipi Kiba? Kenapa…

Pemandangan itu membuatku terperangah. Aku tak bisa menahan emosiku yang tiba-tiba muncul. Aku mengeluarkan dompetku dari saku belakang celana jeansku, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya, dan menyodorkannya ke Karin. "Nih," kataku dingin, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Naruto. "Aku harus pergi. Kau jalan-jalan sendiri saja."

"Eh, sayang…"

Menghiraukan panggilan Karin yang kebingungan, aku melangkah cepat menuju ke Kiba dan Naruto yang semakin menjadi. Kiba sedang memegangi kedua tangan Naruto di depan wajahnya sekarang. Aku juga tak mengerti, tapi pemandangan itu benar-benar membuatku marah. Kedua tanganku mengepal di masing-masing sisi tubuhku. Aku berusaha untuk tidak meninju orang-orang yang berpapasan denganku.

"Dobe," panggilku begitu aku sampai di hadapan mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua menoleh. Aku langsung memberikan Uchiha Death Glare ™-ku kepada Kiba. Kiba menunduk, tak berani menatapku lagi. "Ngapain kau di sini, Teme? Bukannya tadi kau sama cewek?" tanya Naruto, nada sebal dalam suaranya sama sekali tidak dihilangkan.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kataku.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ikut aku," kataku sambil meraih tangan Naruto dan agak menariknya agar ia mau mengikutiku.

"Eh! Jangan seenaknya ya!" protesnya sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggamanku. Tapi usahanya sia-sia karena tenagaku lebih kuat.

"Ikut aku, Dobe," kataku lagi, lebih tegas kali ini, tak lupa sedikit menambahkan tatapan mengancam. Naruto langsung menciut.

"Tapi Kiba…" ia masih berusaha menghindar, menggapai-gapai ke arah Kiba.

Aku menoleh ke arah Kiba yang menatap Naruto penuh tanda tanya. "Kau tinggal di sini," perintahku, yang langsung disanggupi oleh Kiba. Aku mengangguk pelan ke arahnya dan menarik Naruto yang masih sedikit meronta menuju mobilku yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat Kiba dan Naruto berdiri tadi.

"Apa-apaan sih kau?" tanya Naruto marah begitu kami berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobil. Ia mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya yang agak sedikit memerah karena terlalu kuat kucengkram.

Aku menoleh menatap mata birunya. Wajahnya uring-uringan. Aku mencondongkan tubuhku ke arahnya, membuatku bisa merasakan aroma citrus yang sangat khas itu. Aroma yang bahkan masih kupikirkan ketika bersama Karin semalam.

"T-teme…" ucapnya gugup. Sial, kenapa sekarang aku mulai menikmati suaranya ketika ia memanggilku dengan cara begitu?

Aku menatap tajam ke arah matanya, membuat wajahnya merona. Manis. Dan ia pun memejamkan matanya.

Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus geli. Dia pikir aku mau apa?

Aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik, "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dengan benar, dobe."

Ia langsung membuka matanya. "Eh?"

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyaku stoic, kembali ke posisi semula dan memasang sabuk pengamanku sendiri. "Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku mau kembali ke Kiba!" jawabnya sambil membalikkan badannya dan hendak membuka pintu mobilku.

Cklek!

Tanganku bergerak cepat, menekan tombol untuk mengunci semua pintu di mobilku. Pandanganku tetap lurus ke depan, tapi hatiku bergejolak mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut itu. _Tentu saja aku mau kembali ke Kiba. _ Sial! Apa sih hubungan Naruto dengan anak pecinta anjing itu? Dan kenapa aku merasa begitu marah?

"Hei! Buka pintunya, Teme! Biarkan aku turun!" serunya, panik sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan membuka pintunya," kataku, berusaha tetap kalem dan tidak meninju dashboard mobilku sebagai pelampiasan rasa marah ini.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

Pertanyaan itu membuatku menoleh ke arahnya. Mata birunya menatap was-was padaku. Aku tersenyum geli. "Jangan berpikir macam-macam, Dobe. Aku cuma mau mengantarmu kemanapun hari ini. Kemanapun, kecuali ke Kiba."

Naruto memandangku dengan mata disipitkan. Tampaknya masih ragu dengan ucapanku barusan.

"Kau mau kemana?" ulangku, sedikit lebih lembut kali ini. Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku bersikap begitu lunak pada cowok pirang tolol di sebelahku ini. Aku tak pernah bertanya dengan lembut 'kau mau kemana?' kepada cewek manapun yang telah mampir dalam hidupku. Tapi Naruto, dia berbeda. Hanya itu yang aku tahu.

"Tapi Kiba…" ia masih tetap mengelak.

Aku berdecak pelan, kesal karena dia masih saja memikirkan Kiba, bukan aku. "Berikan ponselmu," kataku.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudah, berikan saja."

Akhirnya ia mengeluarkan ponselnya perlahan, menyerahkannya padaku dengan tampang engan. Aku mengambilnya, membuka phonebook-nya, mencari. Aku hampir saja membanting ponsel itu ketika melihat nama Inuzuka Kiba ada di baris pertama. Dia pasti dekat sekali dengan cowok itu. Aku langsung melakukan panggilan ke nomor itu.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Kiba.

"Ini Sasuke," kataku.

"E-eh? Sa-sasuke? A-ada perlu apa?" tanya Kiba lagi, langsung tergagap.

"Kau tahu cewek yang tadi bersamaku?" tanyaku.

"I-iya. Kenapa?"

"Cari dia, dia untukmu."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Kiba tampak tak percaya.

"Hn. Aku bawa Naruto. Dan jangan dekati Naruto lagi," tambahku sebelum menutup teleponnya, lalu melemparkan ponsel itu ke arah Naruto. Aku merogoh saku belakang celanaku dan mengeluarkan ponselku sendiri dan ganti menelepon Karin.

"Sayang, kamu dimana sih?" terdengar suara cempreng Karin dari ujung sana.

"Aku mau pulang."

"Apa? Lalu aku gimana?" tanya Karin tersinggung.

"Sebentar lagi ada cowok yang akan menghampirimu. Namanya Kiba. Kau pulang sama dia."

"Tapi—"

Sebelum aku mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Karin, aku langsung menutup teleponnya, dan menon-aktifkannya sekalian. Aku tak ingin diganggu ketika aku sedang bersama Naruto.

"Dobe," kataku. "Apa tujuanmu datang bersama Kiba ke sini?" tanyaku sambil menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Naruto tampak agak malu-malu sedikit sebelum menjawab dengan gugup. "Eh… i-itu sebenarnya… kami mau…kami mau cari cewek."

Aku mengernyit dan kemudian mendengus geli. "Baguslah. Kiba sudah dapat cewek cekarang."

"Eh!? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto tak percaya. Fakta bahwa Kiba sudah dapat cewek membuatnya melupakan bahwa ia sedang mencoba melarikan diri dariku.

"Dia ketemu dengan cewek yang tadi bersamaku dan sekarang mereka sedang kencan," jawabku enteng.

"Apa?! Bukannya cewek itu tadi pacarmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan."

Naruto ternganga. "Sial! Sahabat macam apa dia! Bersenang-senang ketikan aku sedang dalam masalah bersama si Teme ini! Bukannya menolongku dia malah…" dia masih terus mengomel dengan wajah menatap lurus ke depan seolah-olah kaca depan mobillah yang bersalah padanya, mengata-ngatai Kiba dalam satu tarikan napas.

Aku menggeleng geli. "Jadi sekarang kau mau kemana, Dobe?" tanyaku lagi.

"Makan ramen!" jawabnya cepat, menoleh ke arahku sekilas, tapi kemudian kembali menghadap ke depan dan melanjutkan makiannya ke Kiba. Aku menekan pedal gas mobilku sambil tersenyum geli. Aku benar, dia memang menarik.

-

"Seharusnya, sahabat yang baik itu selalu ada kapan pun! Bukannya jalan dengan cewek lain ketika sahabatnya sedang susah! Sudah tahu aku baru saja ditolak untuk yang ke sembilan puluh sembilan kalinya kemarin, dia malah jalan dengan cewek lain! Menyebalkan!" katanya, masih penuh emosi.

Aku meminum jus tomat yang kupesan sambil mengamati tingkah laku Naruto yang lebih menarik daripada melakukan oral dengan cewek manapun sambil tersenyum geli. Ia masih terus mengomel akan perlakuan Kiba yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan, sambil memakan ramen yang sudah mencapai porsi kelimanya. Nafsu makannya besar juga, mungkin terutama saat dia sedang kesal.

"Eh, Teme? Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba dengan mulut penuh ramen, sambil menoleh ke arahku.

Mata birunya yang tiba-tiba saja bertemu dengan mataku membuatku sedikit kaget dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke jus tomatku. "Eh, tidak. Aku tidak begitu suka ramen," jawabku. Mata birunya membuatku gugup, membuatku teringat akan insiden di atap kemarin itu…

"Wah, padahal ramen di sini enak lho, Teme," katanya promosi, meneruskan makan ramennya.

"Habiskan saja makananmu, Dobe. Lalu kita segera pergi dari sini."

Aku mengaduk-aduk jus tomatku dengan pandangan kosong. Masih memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan pada cowok di sebelahku ini. Kenapa aku merasa begitu ingin dekat dengannya? Kenapa aku merasa ingin menjaganya? Padahal aku sudah memiliki prinsip untuk tidak dekat dengan orang lain dari segi perasaan. Aku terlalu takut ditinggalkan. Tapi entah kenapa dengan Naruto… aku merasa dia bisa mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan aniki. Bahkan mungkin bisa memberi lebih. Pikiran konyol.

"Dobe," panggilku.

"Apa?" sambarnya, menyeruput kuah ramennya dengan cepat dan menambahkan, "Tambah lagi!" ke pelayan terdekat.

"Kau punya saudara?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

Naruto menatap penuh nafsu kepada ramennya yang baru saja diantar dan langsung melahapnya. "Twidawk. Orwang twua sawja awku twidak pwunywa."

"Hah?" tanyaku, tak mengerti bahasa yang diucapkannya karena mulutnya penuh ramen. Aku menunggunya sampai ia menelan ramen yang sedang dikunyahnya lalu bertanya lagi, "Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Tidak. Orang tua saja aku tidak punya, Teme," jawabnya santai, lalu meneruskan makannya.

Aku tertegun. "Orang tuamu… kemana?"

Ia menelan ramennya lagi. "Meninggal saat aku masih kecil. Yang merawatku sekarang Umino-sensei. Dia sudah seperti ayahku sendiri."

"Dan kau tidak merasa… ditinggalkan?" tanyaku, sangat terkejut dengan jawaban yang dia berikan. Aku tak menyangka di balik semua keceriaannya yang sudah sampai pada taraf menyebalkan ini menyembunyikan luka di masa lalunya.

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Teme? Tentu saja tidak!" jawabnya penuh semangat. "Tidak punya keluarga kan bukan akhir dari hidupku. Lagipula Iruka-sensei juga merawatku dengan baik kok."

Tiba-tiba aku merasa bodoh dengan sikapku selama ini. Dia benar.

"Aku kenyang!" katanya puas sambil mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. "Kau yang bayar semua ini kan, Teme?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Hn," jawabku, geli melihat sikapnya yang masih sangat kekanak-kanakkan dan langsung meminta tagihan seberapa banyak yang dia makan kepada pelayan restorannya.

-

Begitu kami keluar dari restoran ramen itu, tampaknya ia sudah melupakan semua kekesalannya ke Kiba. Ia tampak lebih ceria dan bersemangat.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanyaku saat kami berdua sudah duduk di dalam mobilku.

"Hm? Terserah kaulah, Teme! Aku sudah berutang budi padamu karena kau mentraktirku ramen," jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat pikiranku terbang ke awang-awang.

"Hn," jawabku singkat dan langsung memacu mobilku.

-

"Memangnya kau mau nonton apa, Teme?" tanya Naruto begitu kami keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung bioskop favoritku.

"Itu," jawabku singkat, menunjuk ke arah poster besar yang terpampang di dekat tempat penjualan tiket. "Dua," tambahku kepada gadis yang duduk di balik loket.

"D-dead Snow?" Naruto membaca judul yang terpampang di bagian bawah poster yang menggambarkan kepala tanpa tubuh di atas salju yang sudah merah karena darah.

Aku mengangguk sambil mengantongi tiketnya, meraih bahu Naruto, sial aku sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak menyentuhnya, dan mengiringinya masuk ke dalam untuk segera menonton filmnya yang akan diputar lima menit lagi.

Begitu kami menemukan tempat duduk kami, filmnya langsung dimulai. Aku mengunyah pop corn-ku dengan mata terpaku pada layar.

Setelah setengah jam film diputar dan aku tidak merasakan tanda-tanda kehidupan apapun dari Naruto yang duduk di sebelahku, aku memutuskan untuk menoleh ke arahnya, kupikir dia pasti tertidur. Tapi dugaanku salah. Naruto duduk tegak di kursinya, matanya dipejamkan rapat-rapat, sama sekali tidak berani melihat apa yang ditampilkan di layar di hadapannya.

Aku mendengus geli. Dia… takut?

"Dobe," panggilku. "Kau takut?" tanyaku, setengah geli setengah mengejek.

"Tidak!" jawabnya, tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada ketakutan dalam suaranya. Sebutir keringat mengalir dari dahinya.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, hidung kami nyaris bersentuhan. Asyik juga mengerjai orang macam dia. "Kalau begitu buka matamu, Dobe," bisikku, ingin melihat seperti apa reaksinya kalau jarak kami sedekat ini. Jantungku sendiri sudah berdetak liar.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan. "Waaa!!" serunya kaget.

Aku terkekeh pelan dan menjauh darinya sementara ia menekap mulutnya. "Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme?" bisiknya marah.

"Tak apa-apa. Kalau takut bilang saja, kita pergi," kataku, meneruskan memakan pop corn-ku.

"A-aku tidak takut kok!" katanya.

"Ssssssstttttt!!!" orang-orang mendesis lagi.

"Aku tidak takut kok," ulangnya sambil berbisik, dan langsung menutup matanya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak takut. Tapi bilang kalau kau benar-benar tidak suka film ini. Kita pergi," kataku dan meneruskan kegiatan menonton film penuh darah dan potongan organ tubuh yang sudah sejak lama ingin kutonton itu.

"Hn," jawab Naruto singkat, meniruku.

Setelah hampir separuh film diputar, aku yang menyadari dia sama sekali tidak membuka matanya, mendengus geli. "Kalau kau tidak takut, lalu kenapa kau menutup mata, Dobe?" tanyaku.

"Aku—WAAAA!" serunya kaget ketika ia membuka matanya dan dihadapkan pada adegan seseorang di film mencongkel matanya sendiri. Ia langsung meraih lenganku dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di situ. Aku terperangah menatapnya. Dia benar-benar takut. Aku tersenyum, mengelus kepalanya sekilas. Aku bisa merasakan getaran tubuhnya.

"Kita pulang, Dobe," ajakku, menarik tangannya dengan lembut. Ia mengangguk lega, dan mengikutiku keluar dari bioskop.

-

"Hahhh…" ia menghela napas lega sambil memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Aku benci darah," gumamnya, menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahinya. "Aku benci darah." **(Nae-dobe™)**

"Harusnya kau bilang sejak awal, Dobe," kataku dan langsung memacu mobilku.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula kan kau sudah membayariku ramen…" katanya.

"Membayarimu ramen sama saja tak ada artinya kalau sebagai gantinya aku harus melihatmu tersiksa begitu."

"Apa?" ia menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan sedikit kaget.

Aku menyadari apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. "Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan." Aku berdehem pelan, mencoba mempertahankan ekspresi wajahku yang nyaris merah padam.

Naruto terkekeh geli. "Kau baik juga ya, ternyata," katanya di luar dugaan.

"Memangnya selama ini kau berpikir kalau aku tidak baik, begitu?" tanyaku, kembali ke sikap stoic-ku yang biasa.

"Yah… kau kan berandalan terkenal. Berkelahi setiap harinya. Menutup diri. Kupikir kau akan membunuhku ketika kau menrikku masuk ke mobilmu tadi."

Aku mendengus. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Sedikit," jawabnya jujur. "Tapi sebenarnya lebih bisa aku dibilang aku sebal padamu. Kau pintar tanpa berusaha, kau kaya, dan kau tampan. Kalau kau baik sedikit saja pasti banyak cewek yang menyukaimu. Eh, tapi tanpa bersikap baik pun sudah banyak cewek yang menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar sempurna."

Aku mengerlingnya. Ternyata dia cukup memperhatikanku juga selama ini. Padahal kupikir tadinya dia menganggapku tidak ada. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dia mengeluh panjang. "Setiap cewek yang menolakku pasti selalu bilang, 'maaf, Naruto, aku menyukai Sasuke'," jawabnya sambil mencibir. "Total ada sembilan puluh sembilan cewek yang menjawab begitu. Kau menyebalkan tahu."

Aku tertawa geli. "Dan kau juga berpikir kalau aku tampan dan sempurna dengan bibir yang enak dicium?" pancingku.

"Tentu saja! Kau—" tapi ia langsung berhenti dan menekap mulutnya.

Aku tertawa puas dalam hati. Kena kau, batinku ketika melihat wajah coklatnya langsung merah padam.

Aku melepaskan tangan kananku dari setir mobil dan mengacak rambutnya dengan lembut. Mata birunya membelalak melihat kelakuanku. "Tenang saja, Dobe. Aku juga berpikir kalau kau manis," kataku tanpa dosa.

Wajahnya semakin bertambah merah. "Teme!" serunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli.

-

"Dimana ini, Teme?" tanya Dobe begitu ia turun dari mobil dan memandangi jejeran pohon-pohon maple berdaun kecoklatan pertanda musim gugur. Beberapa helai daunnya berjatuhan, bagaikan salju berwarna coklat besar-besar.

"Ini tempat favoritku untuk menyendiri," kataku sambil berdiri menjejeri Naruto.

"Wow, kau melankolis juga ternyata," komentarnya, menangkap beberapa helai daun yang jatuh.

"Waktu aku kecil, kakakku selalu mengajakku bermain di sini. Tapi semenjak dia meninggal, aku selalu kesini sendiri."

Naruto menatapku dengan mata birunya yang memancarkan eskpresi kesedihan. "Kakakmu sudah meninggal? Maaf," katanya.

"Tak perlu minta maaf, Dobe," tanggapku.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk paham. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum jahil. "Sudah berapa cewek yang kau ajak ke sini, Teme?" tanyanya ingin tahu. "Pasti cewek itu sangat berharga bagimu."

Perkataannya membuatku meliriknya tajam. "Aku bilang, aku selalu ke sini sendiri sejak kakakku meninggal. Kau orang pertama yang kuajak ke sini," kataku, sedikit geram karena dia berpikir kalau ada cewek yang cukup berarti bagiku untuk kuajak ke sini. "Dan aku tidak pernah punya cewek," tambahku.

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga kaget. "Kau belum pernah punya cewek? Wow… ternyata kau tak jauh beda denganku."

Aku menatapnya dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Perlakuanku membuat wajahnya merona lagi.

"Teme, kau…"

Aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara kami. Dan sebelum ia sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya atau menghindar, aku sudah menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya, menciumnya dengan lembut, bukan seperti ciuman tidak sengaja yang kami lakukan kemarin.

"Mm…" Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi aku tidak membiarkannya. Aku memegang kedua pipinya, dan mempertahankan bibirnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah, mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, kemudian menungguku selesai.

Setelah aku kehabisan napas dan membutuhkan udara, aku melepaskan diri. Wajahnya yang kecoklatan benar-benar merah dan ia agak sedikit tersengal kehabisan napas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Aku menyusuri tulang pipinya dengan ujung jari-jariku dan berbisik. "Aku menyayangimu, Dobe."

"Tapi…" Naruto mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyangkal. "Kita sama-sama cowok!"

Aku mengernyit. "Lalu?" tuntutku. "Aku tidak peduli."

Naruto membelalak mendengar kata-kataku. "Aku…"

Aku diam dan memandangnya, menunggunya menyelesaikan pergolakan yang terjadi otaknya. Kalaupun dia menolakku karena alasan konyol seperti 'kita sama-sama cowok', aku sudah siap. Aku sudah siap untuk terjatuh lagi. Aku sudah siap untuk tenggelam ke dalam kekosongan dan kesendirian seperti yang selama ini kujalani.

Setelah beberapa menit dan yang kami lakukan hanya memandang satu sama lain dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dan dia tidak juga mengucapkan apapun, aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan ini, "Aku selalu sendirian selama ini, Dobe. Dan ketika aku melihatmu, aku berpikir kalau kau yang bisa mengakhiri semua itu. Karena kau membuatku merasa tidak sendirian lagi."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar kata-kataku. "Kau benar, Teme," katanya. "Kau tidak sendirian lagi, karena aku ada di sini untukmu."

Aku terperangah mendengar balasannya terhadap kata-kataku. "Jadi kau…"

"Aku juga menyayangimu, Teme."

Aku tersenyum, senyum tulus yang selama ini tidak pernah menghiasi wajahku, dan langsung memeluk tubuh Naruto yang sedikit lebih kecil dariku.

Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang membuncah di dadaku ketika dia juga membalas pelukanku. Aku akan menjaganya kali ini, tidak membiarkannya pergi semudah aku membiarkan aniki dan orang tuaku berjalan pergi dari kehidupanku. Karena aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

-

-

-

**_Owari_**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**_Omake_**

"Teme, blazermu masih kubawa," kata Naruto, ketika kami sudah kembali ke mobilku. Ia memasang sabuk pengamannya sendiri kali ini sebelum aku sempat bergerak.

Aku mengernyit. "Blazer? Blazer apa?" tanyaku tak paham, menoleh memandangnya.

"Um…" entah kenapa wajahnya merona. "Itu… blazer yang kau pakaikan padaku saat aku tidur di kelas kemarin itu…"

"Oh," responku, teringat kembali akan insiden itu. "Bagaimana kau tahu itu punyaku? Bisa saja itu punya Kiba…" aku menyalakan mesin mobilku, berpura-pura tidak peduli, padahal aku sangat ingin tahu kenapa dia bisa tahu. Dia tidur waktu itu.

"Eh?" wajahnya semakin merona, menghindari tatapanku. "Itu… blazermu… beraroma mint seperti kau…"

Aku tersenyum geli. "Bagaimana kau tahu aroma itu sepertiku?" aku masih terus menyudutkannya, wajah salah tingkahnya membuatku hilang kendali.

"Jangan tanya-tanya terus!" omelnya, mulai sebal, sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. "Tentu saja aku tahu! Kan waktu kita tidak sengaja ciuman di atap itu—" ia langsung berhenti dan membelalak ngeri. Wajahnya merah padam sekarang.

Aku tertawa. "Iya, iya, aku mengerti, Dobe," kataku, senang karena ternyata ia mengingatku sampai sejauh itu. "Simpan saja blazer itu."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Simpan saja. Supaya kau tidak bingung kalau kangen padaku," jawabku asal. Dia selalu membuatku ingin menggodanya, karena reaksinya pasti akan seperti ini.

"Teme!" serunya sebal, dan memalingkan wajahnya dariku.

Aku sudah pernah bilang kalau aku menyukainya ketika ia memanggilku 'Teme' kan?

-

-

-

Nyaaa… akhirnya selesai juga… ~.~ saia sama Nae bener-bener kerja rodi ngerjain fic ini. Mana sambil bayangin Sasuke yang stoic itu bergaya ala Manohara lagi… XD

Lega banget pas akhirnya proyek Hitori Ja Nai Kara-Soba Ni Iru Kara selesai.

Jangan lupa baca fic-nya Nae yang judulnya Soba Ni Iru Kara. Fic itu Naruto's POV-nya dari fic ini. pokoknya gokil abis fic itu. –promosi-

Mind to review?^^


End file.
